


Laundry Day

by WevyrDove



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Canon verse, Ficlet, M/M, PWP, Tumblr Prompt, Wincest - Freeform, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WevyrDove/pseuds/WevyrDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has no clean clothes to wear. Does Sam has some that he can borrow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift ficlet for my 350th follower on tumblr, who requested a "laundry day", where there are no clean clothes and everyone is naked.

Dean stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel hanging on the rack. He dried himself off with it and then slung the towel around his waist, tucking in the edge. He walked into the bedroom and rummaged through his duffel bag for some fresh clothing. But he couldn’t find a pair of boxers. Or a T-shirt. Or jeans. They traveled light, but usually Sam always made sure they had clean clothes, staying on top of the laundry, especially when they had been through a particularly bloody fight. 

“Sammy, do you have a clean t-shirt and some shorts I can borrow?” Dean asked, still poking around inside his bag as if an article of clothing would magically appear. He drew the line at sharing underwear with his brother, even if it was clean. He didn’t mind going commando.

“Nope.” Sam answered. Dean heard his brother giggling and turned around sharply. “What’s so funny?”

“There’s no clothes!” Sam laughed. “None!” Sam was lying on the bed in his briefs, his head propped on the pillows.

They had gotten into some bloody business this evening- chasing a crocodile-man through the sewers. So there was no chance of putting on the clothes from last night. But shouldn’t there be a spare set of clothes somewhere? Usually Sam did the packing for both of them while Dean made sure their weapons were ready with sharpened edges and plenty of ammo.

“What?” Dean groaned. “Seriously, dude? Don’t you always pack extra?”

“Sorry.” Sam said, and then started snickering again. 

“Wait, what about the clothes from the day before?” Dean asked desperately. But they were also bloodstained and needed to be washed.

“Nope.” Sam shook his head. 

“At least you have underwear.” Dean grumbled. 

“Oooh, no underwear, Dean?” Sam giggled.

“Dude, what is your problem? It’s not funny!” Dean growled.

“Sorry, sorry. I just find the whole thing so ridiculous.” Sam stopped laughing for long enough to answer. He was still grinning like an idiot.

“I’m about to wipe that smirk off your face.” Dean threatened, he walked over to Sam’s bed.

“With what, your towel?” Sam laughed. 

Dean pounced on Sam, pinning his brother under his body, his towel falling from his waist in the process. “Stop laughing! This is all your fault. You did it on purpose.” Dean accused.

Sam was breathless with laughter and Dean’s body pressing down on him. “You lost your towel.”

“Shit.” Dean stood up quickly and grabbed the edge of the blanket to cover himself. He was blushing.

Sam was enjoying this too much. His eyes shone with amusement as he looked his brother up and down. “What’s wrong Dean? Nothing I haven’t seen before.”

“You need to stop, Sam.” Dean complained. “We need to get some clean clothes.”

Dean glared at Sam, who wouldn’t stop smiling at him. His eyes were drawn to Sam’s bare shoulders and chest, and inevitably he followed the line of his brother’s body to his crotch. Sam was sporting a massive hard on, even as he continued grinning at Dean. 

“Jesus.” Dean coughed. averting his gaze.

“It’s Sammy.” Sam corrected, and then laughed at his own joke.

“What is up with you?” Dean groaned.

“I didn’t sleep too much last night, Dean. And then we were chasing the crocodile guy through the sewer.” Sam said, managing to stifle his amusement for a moment. “So you like what you see?” He leered at his brother.

“Go to bed, Sammy.” Dean grumbled. 

“Nope.” Sam said. “I saw you looking.”

“I wasn’t looking.” Dean protested. 

Sam let his hand wander down to his briefs and let himself pull at his cock through the cotton, letting out a soft needy whimper. So of course Dean couldn’t help looking.

“Like what you see?” Sam said, hitching his breath as he continued to palm himself.

“Jesus Sammy, can you do that in your own time or something? Go to the bathroom?” Dean complained. But he couldn’t look away.

“Why don’t you go in the bathroom if it bothers you so much?” Sam panted, his eyes half lidded.

“Fine. I will.” Dean gritted. He dropped the blanket but didn’t move. He was getting hard at the sight of his brother touching himself.

“I guess it doesn’t bother you as much as you say.” Sam gasped as he noted Dean’s stiff cock.

“I don’t think I got enough sleep last night either.” Dean said in a low voice.

Sam let himself reach under the waistband to grasp his cock and stroke it without the barrier of the briefs. He moaned as he kept his eyes on Dean.

“Fuck, Sammy.” Dean gasped.

Sam closed his eyes and continued moaning as he moved his hand up and down his shaft. His eyes flew open when he felt Dean’s hand cover his own.

“Dean?” Sam said questioningly, looking at his brother with wide eyes. They had never touched each other this way before. It was one thing for Sam to jerk off in front of Dean (after all, living in such close quarters they occasionally would walk in on each other or hear the other person trying to be quiet at night), but they had never crossed this line. 

“Shhh, .Sammy. It’s ok.” Dean put his hand on Sam’s and guided it up and down his cock. Sam keened as Dean continued to stroke Sam’s cock with Sam’s hand. He wanted more though.

As if he had heard Sam’s thoughts, Dean got on the bed, his cock lying heavy and thick on his thigh. Sam moaned when Dean tugged his briefs off of his legs. 

“Keep stroking.” Dean said roughly. He palmed Sam’s ass and then spread the cheeks apart to examine Sam’s hole. Sam had just showered. “I hope you cleaned yourself nice for me, Sammy.”

“Y-yes, Dean.” Sam gasped.

Dean nodded. “Where’s the lube?”

Sam blushed. He reached behind his head and felt under the pillow, bringing out a small bottle. Dean took it.

“I heard you moving around a lot last night.” Dean said nonchalantly. 

“You did?” Sam groaned. “I thought I was being quiet.”

“I heard what you said when you came too.” Dean continued.

“Oh..” Sam said, blushing again.

“’Dean! Oh my God! Dean!’ was the gist of it as I recall.” Dean said as he uncapped the lube. He poured it over his fingers and then crouched between Sam’s legs, spreading them apart. 

“Dean?” Sam asked desperately. “What are you- Oh!” Sam gasped as he felt Dean probing at his entrance with one finger.

“Nothing.” Dean murmured, as he pushed in slightly with the finger. “You ever been fucked by a man, baby brother?” Dean asked, his voice pitched low.

“Never. Ah!” Sam panted as Dean pushed in further and started moving his finger back and forth. 

“Good.” Dean approved. “Your ass is mine.”

“Yes!” Sam gasped as Dean pushed in further.

Dean praised Sam as he continued to fuck him with one finger. “So tight and hot, Sammy. Perfect.” 

Sam mewled as Dean added another finger, pushing it in more quickly than the first one. He started moving both fingers back and forth. Sam keened as Dean curled his fingers upwards to press his prostate. A thread of cum leaked out of Sam’s hard cock. Dean added a third finger after a few more minutes, continuing to brush against Sam’s prostate so Sam’s cock continued to dribble cum.

“You ready now, Sammy?” Dean growled.

“Yes…please…” Sam begged. “Oh God. I’ve wanted this for…years.”

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” Dean asked, pulling his hand out slowly.

“Ah! Because.” Sam gasped. “Because I didn’t want you to be disgusted, or to hate me. Nothing is worth losing you.”

“You always have me, Sammy.” Dean murmured. “I wish you had said something sooner. Now we need to make up for lost time.” Dean put more lube in his hand and stroked his own cock. “I can’t wait to fuck you all across the states.”

“Fuck…” Sam moaned. Dean pressed the tip of his cock against Sam’s opening and Sam nodded. “Please Dean. Please fuck me.”

Dean pushed inside and they both groaned as the head of Dean’s cock slipped past Sam’s rim. Dean moved slowly and gently, not wanting to hurt his brother.

“Jesus you feel so fucking good, Sammy.” Dean praised. “You’re so tight.”

Sam whined as Dean continued to push inside until he was fully seated. Dean held himself there for a moment and gazed into Sam’s eyes. He let himself fall forward so he was partially on top of Sam, bracing himself with his hands by the sides of Sam’s body. Then he surged forward and thrust deep into his brother. Sam cried out and Dean continued to thrust, crushing his brother into the mattress. Dean groaned with pleasure as he felt Sam clenching around his cock. Sam lifted his head and Dean reached up to kiss his brother hard, their tongues slipping against each other, their teeth scraping together. Dean pulled away with a gasp, feeling himself teetering at the edge of orgasm. When Sam looked at him, his mouth open and wet, his lip curled and his eyes desperate, it was enough to throw Dean over. He cursed and stilled, and then he was slamming himself into Sam, his eyes shuttering closed, calling his brother’s name over and over. As Dean shuddered through his orgasm, Sam started coming too, forcing himself to keep his eyes open so he could watch Dean’s face as he came. Sam let his hands grip Dean’s shoulders, his nails digging into Dean’s skin as the pleasure rushed through him and rocked his hips against his brother’s hips. Dean let himself collapse on top of Sam and Sam moved his hands up to his brother’s hair, stroking tenderly. Dean turned his head so his cheek was pressed against Sam’s chest.

“Fuck.” Dean whispered. “Wow.”

“Dean.” Sam murmured.

“Sammy.” Dean said. “Are there really no more clean clothes?”

Sam smiled. “You got me.”

“Damn!” Dean swore. “I knew it!” He lifted his head to glare at Sam who was close to laughter again, despite his sleepy post-coital state.

Sam’s look was smug. “I don’t see you complaining now.”

“If I wasn’t so fucked out, I’d be kicking your ass.” Dean grumbled, pressing his face against Sam’s chest again.

Sam laughed. “I love you too, Dean.” 


End file.
